Naked Summer
by Yurilover89
Summary: When the Professor is away, the girls strip and play. Rated M for Nudity and a series of lesbian sex.
1. Prolouge

The Powerpuff Girls have just finished sophomore year and are now on summer break. They were in the skies, flying over Townsville heading straight home. "Ah, there's nothing as great as Summer Vacation after long two in-a-half years of high school." Said Blossom as she felt the summer breeze on her face.

"You said it, Blossom!" Buttercup commented in agreement. "Though it kind of sucks, because now there won't be any soccer practice."

"Yeah, not to mention no cheerleading practice, either." Said Bubbles with a frown.

"And no science club." Blossom added with a bummed expression that matched that of her sisters'. She then shook it off and smiled. "But, on the bright side, the Professor will be gone for the next few months over at Tokyo to help a colleague there."

Buttercup and Bubbles smiled as well at what Blossom said. "Your right, Blossom. When the Professor leaves, we'll have the house to ourselves!"

"Yeah, and we'll have our little freedom!" Bubbles cheered.

"And look!" Blossom exclaimed, pointing at the Professor packing everything in the car. "The Professor has already got packed for his trip." The girls landed at the sidewalk to greet their creator. "Hey Professor!"

"Oh, hello, girls." The Professor greeted.

"Already packed for Tokyo?" Blossom asked.

"Just about. Now, girls, while I'm gone, you all need to be on time for your summer jobs, make sure you have money for food, and please, no wild parties like last time." The Professor pleaded.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Just so you know, I didn't invite the Gangreen Gang. I swear on my coming grave."

"Now, I'm not saying that I don't trust you girls, it's just so that you girls remember your privilege limits. Alright?"

Bubbles then winked and said "Don't you worry, Professor! We will be on our best behavior!"

"Well, good. I'll be on my way now." The Professor then got in the car and started the engine. He then backed the car up to get it in the road. He then rolled down the window and said to the girls "Be good!"

The girls walked to the house, waving bye to him as Blossom assured "Yes, Professor! We'll won't get into any trouble." Once the girls were in the house and the door was closed behind them, they rushed up to their room to watch the Professor's car drive away. "Okay, he's driving away now."

"Yup, off to the air port." Said Bubbles.

"He's going, going, going, going... And... He's gone!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're free girls!" They cheered in union.

"There are zero men in the house!" Said Buttercup.

"And it's just us three sisters!" Said Bubbles.

"And that means, we're free to do anything we want!" Said Blossom. "Especially, being nudists in the house! So let's get to stripping, girls!"

And the girls did just that, starting with their shirts. They pulled them up by the rims. Their large D-cups jiggled from the release as they discarded their shirts. They then unzipped their pants and pulled them down, kicking them off to the side. And lastly, they pulled down their panties, kicking them away as well.

"Ah, feels so good being home alone, naked in the house with your sisters." Said Blossom, shivering with excitement

"It sure does! The best part is, we'll be naked in the house through the whole summer! Yay!" Bubbles agreed, who also felt the breeze on her exposed body.

Buttercup shivered with a sexual adrenaline as well as she said "I gotta hand it to you, Blossom. This is the best idea you came up with. And the sexiest."

"Let's just eliminate one little problem." Said Blossom as the three sisters closed the curtains behind them and did the same to the other curtains that were open at the time. Blossom closed the last curtain. "That takes care of that!"

"Yeah, our bodies are only for each of us sisters to behold and touch!" Said Buttercup as she gave Bubbles a soft spank on the buttocks, causing the blonde to yelp.

"Buttercup! You sneaky pervert!" Bubbles snapped as she softly pushed her by the breasts.

"Oh, I'm a sneaky pervert?" Buttercup questioned with a smirk. "At least I don't peek inside the boys locker room!"

Bubbles flushed full red as she began pushing Buttercup again. "Shut up! I do not!" She denied.

Buttercup grabbed hold of Bubbles' pushing hands as she argued playfully "Oh, yes you do!"

"No I don't!" Bubbles kept denying as she and the brunette engaged in a little wrestling.

Both sisters fell to the floor with Buttercup on top of Bubbles. "Yes you do!"

Bubbles struggled to get Buttercup off, barely succeeding as they rolled all over each other and continued to argue. "Do not!"

"Do too!" Buttercup then reached for Bubbles' sides and began tickling her younger sister, causing her to laugh.

Bubbles decided to tickle Buttercup as well, reaching her hands to the sides and both sisters engaged in a tickle fight. Blossom smiled at the sight as she decided to join in, tickling both of her younger sisters, and they started to tickle their eldest sister. The house was then filled with their laughter as the three naked sisters continued tickling one another.

* * *

Hope you've all enjoyed this short prologue. Next chapter will involve the girls playing video games. Please leave some reviews to give me suggestions on what sort of activities they can do while in the nude.


	2. Game and Dinner

After a minute or two of ticking, the girls stopped and panted for air with delighted smiles. "Phew. That was really fun." Said Bubbles.

"Yeah, let's sit down and play some games." Buttercup suggested.

"Sure, which one should we play?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup got herself off the floor and looked through the library of games. She pulled one out and showed it to her sisters. "How about Halo 4?" Blossom and Bubbles looked at one another then back at Buttercup, nodding their heads with smiles. Buttercup popped the disc in and the girls all sat on the couch with controllers in hand.

As they waited for the game to load, Blossom looked up in thought with a stubby hand to her chin. Taking notice, Bubbles asked "What's up, Blossom? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking of how we can make our game playing more interesting?" Said Blossom.

The girls looked at Blossom, skeptically curious as to what she means. "Interesting how?" Buttercup asked.

"I was thinking, what if who ever wins a round gets to be kissed by her sisters?" Blossom suggested.

"Oh, that is interesting!" Said an intrigued Buttercup.

"Yeah, that's a wonderful idea!" Said Bubbles. "You always know how to make things more exciting, Blossom!"

"Why thank you, my dear little sister." Said Blossom as if flattered.

"Okay, girls! Let's pick a stage and get to fighting!" Buttercup exclaimed as the girls got ready to play.

As they played the game, Buttercup got sneak attacked by Blossom from above. "Yes! I got you, Buttercup!"

Buttercup then retorted in disbelief "What?! That is bull shit! There is no way someone as cool as me got sneak attacked by an egghead!"

Blossom snickered at Buttercup and said "It just goes to show, brains beats brawn." Just then, Blossom got shot in the head, much to her surprise. "What?!"

"Yay! I got Blossom!" Bubbles cheered.

Buttercup just had to laugh at Blossom's misfortune. "Well, the brains just got shot by someone who lives in a fantasy world!"

Blossom glared at Buttercup and said "You know, that's gonna bite you in the butt, Buttercup!"

Buttercup just shrugged and said "Maybe, but I wouldn't care much."

"Sure you wouldn't."

The girls kept on playing until the round was over and Bubbles was declared the winner. "Hey, I won! Alright!" Bubbles cheered, doing a little victory dance, with her breasts and buttocks jiggling in a hypnotic manner.

Blossom and Buttercup didn't know whether to be hypnotized or annoyed at Bubbles' little gloat dance. "Okay, Bubbles. We get it, you won." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, you don't have to rub it in, Bubble Butt." Said Buttercup. "Now hold still so that we can kiss you."

Bubbles stopped her dancing and said "Okay, I'll stop." Both of her older sisters then stood up from the couch and embraced their sister. Their bare bodies press against the blonde's as Bubbles received a full kiss on the lips, each from Blossom and Buttercup. "Mmm... Those were some good kisses."

They then sat back down and continued playing. While they were playing, Blossom was blasted away by a grenade. "Ugh! I got blown up again!" Blossom said in irritation.

Then Bubbles got stabbed from behind, making her go "Aww... Buttercup, you are so mean!"

"You two are such babies!" Said Buttercup with a laugh. Once the round was over, Buttercup was declared the winner, and Buttercup stood up on the couch and shouted in victory "Yeah! Suck it! I owned this competition! I'm the queen of this game!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked annoyed at their gloating sister as Blossom said "As much as we like to watch you dance naked, Buttercup, we would like it if you didn't gloat!"

"And you girls were making a big deal of me rubbing my victory in." Said Bubbles.

Buttercup looked at her sisters and said with a seductive smile "If you two like seeing me naked, then you'll love feeling my skin."

Both her older and younger sisters decided to drop the annoyance and give Buttercup her reward. "Well, rules are rules." Said Blossom as she stood up on the couch and placed her hands on Buttercup's breasts, caressing them. She then kissed her lips. Meanwhile, Bubbles got a nice view of Blossom's buttocks.

Blossom then moved out of Bubbles' way so that she would wrap her arms around Buttercup, pressing their breasts together and giving her a kiss as well. "This is just so sexy." Bubbles commented.

"You can say that again." Said Buttercup as they sat back down and began playing another game.

Bubbles and Buttercup were busy trying to kill each other, but mannaged to keep missing one another. "Dammit! How do I keep missing you?" Buttercup asked.

"How are you missing me?! I'm the one having a hard time to shoot you! You were even standing still at times!" Bubbles responded.

They then got blown away by a big explosion. Their jaws dropped in disbelief as Blossom smirked at them, saying "You know, you two should be less occupied of trying to get each other and focus a bit more on trying to kill me as well." Buttercup and Bubbles frowned at the comment as they continued to play the game. After the game, Blossom was declared the winner. In utter joy, Blossom leaped out of the couch and began hopping in place, throwing her arms in the air as she cheered "Yes! I won! I finally won! Yes!"

Her younger sisters watch Blossom cheering like a child, and they couldn't help but think how cute it was, seeing Blossom act like this. "Hey, Blossom? Would you stop jumping around so that we can kiss you?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom looked at her sisters as she said "Sorry. Just got a bit excited on my first victory."

"It's okay. We didn't mind." Said Bubbles and she and Buttercup approached their older sister. Their breasts pressed against Blossom's as they each gave Blossom a kiss on the lips. Afterwards, Blossom licked her lips and said "Mmm... Thank you, my little sisters, for your amazing lips."

"You are very welcome, big sister." Said Bubbles before they all sat back down on the couch and played some more.

As they played the game, Blossom won two more games, making it four kisses, Buttercup won four games, making it eight kisses, and Bubbles surprisingly won ten rounds, which meant twenty kisses for her. After Bubbles received the last two kisses, Buttercup informed "I'm getting kind of tired of this game, for now."

"Yeah, me too. It was pretty fun, though." Said Blossom.

"Yup, and kissing in the nude as a reward made it all the more exciting!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"So, anything else you girls wanna play now?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles gave it some thought before saying "I've got nothing."

Blossom, however, made a smirk and suggested "Actually, why don't we play with Bubbles' boobs?"

"Oh, hell yeah! Let's mess with Bubbles' big, fat titties!" Said Buttercup with a smirk.

Bubbles giggled as she slightly leaned back so as to stick her breasts out and said with a wink "Be gentle, girls!" Then, her two older sisters leaned forward to her breasts and they both began messaging them. Bubbles closed her eyes and let out soft gasps and sighs of pleasure as she felt her breasts being squeezed and caressed by her sisters.

"So soft, and smooth, and squishy." Said Blossom. "I sure love your busty bust, Bubbles."

"Yeah, I love your titties, Bubbles!" Said Buttercup. "You have the best tits compared to ours."

Bubbles then said to them both "Thanks girls, but I think both of you have amazing boobies too." Blossom and Buttercup continued to pleasure their youngest sister, who was enjoying the sexual sensation more and more.

Blossom then suggested "Let's rub our faces on them."

"Hell yeah, let's!" Said Buttercup as they replaced their hands with their faces of which they rubbed against Bubbles' breasts with. Bubbles threw her head back on the couch and arched her back as she felt her sisters breath on her breasts. Her nipples became stiffer from this sexual action. "Oh yeah, girls! Rub your faces in my boobies! More, more! Oh yes!"

Five minutes have past as the girls stopped when Blossom said "Now, let's play with Bubbles' butt."

"Yeah, let's mess with Bubbles' super awesome ass!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Bubbles smiled as she turned herself around and stuck her buttocks out. Blossom and Buttercup marveled at Bubbles' buttocks before they each placed a hand on her bottom cheeks. Bubbles once again softly moaned in pleasure.

As they rubbed and massaged Bubbles' butt cheeks, Blossom commented "Bubbles has a very nice booty. So soft and smooth." She then placed a big soft kiss on her butt cheek

"You got that right, Blossom!" Buttercup agreed as she too kissed Bubbles' other butt cheek. "Bubbles has the best ass in school. Actually, she has the best ass in Townsville!"

Bubbles loved the way her sisters complemented her irresistible feminine features. Though, she also wants her sisters to feel just as attractive, so she said "Both of you are so hot and sexy. I say all three of us each have an amazing ass. Oh, yeah."

Five more minutes later, Buttercup stopped grouping and said "Man, I sure am hungry, and not just for Bubbles' boobs and pussy either. I'm gonna make some chicken and rice for dinner, sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Said Blossom.

"I think so, too!" Said Bubbles.

Buttercup then stood up and said "I'll be in the kitchen. In the meantime, you to get busy making out and stuff."

"Will do, Buttercup." Blossom acknowledged as Buttercup walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Bubbles laid down flat on her back with Blossom hovering over her.

"Looks like it's just us, for now." Said Bubbles.

"It sure is." Blossom agreed as she laid on top of Bubbles and the two naked sisters began kissing each other with arms wrapped around one another. Both girls moaned softly in each other's mouths, feeling the soft, smooth skin of their bodies rub together.

Their nipples flick one another as their breasts were mushed together while being rubbed together. Their hands roamed around each other, Blossom's right hand stroking Bubbles' pigtails while her other hand rubs her outer thigh and buttocks. Bubbles also stroke Blossom's ponytail with her left hand while her other hand rubbed along her lower back, touching her buttocks each time. They didn't notice, but their sister, Buttercup was standing in by the door frame, watching her sisters as she massaged her own breasts and rubbed her own vagina.

Blossom and Bubbles pulled away and the blonde looked over Blossom's shoulder which made the redhead look behind herself. They both smiled with seductive eyes as Blossom said "Enjoying the show, our dear sister?"

"You bet your sweet asses I am." Said Buttercup.

"How's dinner coming along?" Bubbles asked.

"The water hasn't begun to boil yet. I'll check on it in a minute." Buttercup answered. "Right now, something else is getting hot in this room, and it's you two!"

"Why thank you, Buttercup." Said a flattered Blossom.

"Yes, thank you very much, dear sister." Said an equally flattered Bubbles as she and Blossom continued to make out.

Soon, the water started to boil and Buttercup took notice. She reluctantly walked back into the kitchen, turned the burner off and poured some rice in.

After stiring it up, the rice became moist and the chicken was cooked and juicy with teriyaki sauce. Once the preparations were done, Buttercup called her sisters in. "Dinner's up!"

Blossom and Bubbles walked into the kitchen in response as they took in the mouth watering aroma. "Mmm... Smells delicious." Said Blossom.

Bubbles took a sample of the sauce and licked it. "Mmm... Tastes good, too."

"Well then, let's get some plates and eat." Said Buttercup as the girls did just that, picking their own plate and putting the food on it. The girls then all sat and ate their dinner.

While they were eating, Bubbles noticed the slide window was completely visible, which made her a bit nervous. "Um, girls? The slide window doesn't have any curtains. What if someone catches us?"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles then at the window. They then looked at one another before Blossom said to Bubbles in assurance. "Don't worry. The fences are pretty high. I doubt anybody would get a glimpse of the inside of the house, especially through the big slide window."

"Yeah, no pervert would be dumb enough to climb the wall just to look at us being nudists, even if they were desperate." Buttercup assured further before shrugging. "So stop worrying, Bubbles. It'll be fine."

Bubbles put her sisters' words into thought before saying "Maybe you girls are right. I'm worrying too much." While they were eating, Bubbles suddenly had an idea. A crazy and sexual idea. She took a piece of the chicken and smearede some of it on her breasts, which intrigued her sisters.

"Well, well, Bubbles. You want us to suck on your boobies again?" Blossom asked with a seductive smile.

"Yes, but this time, both of you will be tasting them with teriyaki sauce." Said Bubbles, causing Buttercup to lick her lips.

"Mmm... Now that is hot!" Buttercup commented as both she and Blossom scooched their chairs over to their youngest sister, leaned forward and began sucking on her breasts, tasting the tangy sauce, making Bubbles moan softly in pleasure once again.

"Mmm... So delicious." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, super delicious." Said Buttercup.

They then returned to their plates and continued eating. After dinner, Bubbles dropped her fork on the plate and began rubbing her stomach with a happy smile. "Ah... I'm so full right now!"

Buttercup rubbed her stomach as well, saying "Yeah, me too."

Blossom then added "It was so amazing." Blossom then leaned over to Buttercup with one hand behind Tue brunette's hair so that she would kiss her lips. "Our compliments to the chef."

Bubbles leaned towards Buttercup as well with her arms wrapped around her neck as she said "Mm-hm, you are the best cook in Townsville!" She then kissed Buttercup's lips.

"Why, thank you, girls. I do make some mean meals, don't I?" Buttercup bragged. "So, now that we've got dinner over with, what do you wanna do now? I mean, the night's still young." Blossom then went into though as to what they could do in the nude.

* * *

This is all I have so far. I wanted the girls to do more things before they take a shower and go to bed. The problem is, I don't know what. I was thinking of them messing around with the simulator, but I would like to know what you all have in mind. So, leave some comments on how you like the chapter and what you would suggest.


	3. Training and Shower

After a while of thinking, Blossom suggested "Well, we could work on our skills as Townsville's heroines. So why don't we go down to the training simulator so that we can train in the nude?"

"Awesome!" Said Buttercup with a smirk.

"Yay! We're going to train naked!" Said Bubbles, leaping for joy; causing her breasts to bounce. "Let's go kick some virtual monster ass!"

In a speed of light, the girls flew straight down the basement lab and went straight to the simulation room. "So, what kind of monster should we fight, girls?" Blossom asked, wanting to know her sister's suggestions.

Bubbles immediately raised her hand up and said "Oh! Oh! I've got one! I know the perfect monster we can fight!"

"Really, now? What is it?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles then leaned to her sisters and said "Why don't we fight a squid?"

Buttercup rubbed her chin while holding propping her elbow as she said with an intrigued smirk "Hmm... You mean like the ones that keep attacking cute and sexy girls and rapping them in those hentai?"

Bubbles nodded her head happily and confirmed "Yup, just like that! It'll feel so good, like sweet justice!"

Blossom entered the requested coordinates, while saying "One girl rapping giant squid coming right up!" Once Blossom was done, the simulation activated, creating a scenery of the outskirts of Townsville.

The three bare girls then entered, as Buttercup pumped her arms, saying "Yeah! Bring on the tentacles; I'll rip all eight of them right off and shove every single one of 'em of his ass! Wherever it may be!" However, they noticed that everything was peaceful and quiet, much to their confusion. "Uh... so where is it?"

The sisters looked around, trying to figure out why there was no monster. "I don't know. This is just odd." Said Blossom, placing her stubby hands on her hips. "I could've sworn I set the simulation to an appropriate level."

Bubbles tapped her chin, looking up in thought as she theorized "Maybe the simulation has a glitch?" A shadow then slowly crept to them, and before they knew it, Bubbles found herself wrapped in a slimy tentacle, which pulled up up in to the air as she screamed in shock.

Blossom and Buttercup reacted on instinct, seeing their youngest sister being pulled away. "Bubbles!" They both shouted, realizing that the giant squid sneaked up on them from behind and took hold of the blonde girl.

The squid roared viciously while it squeezed Bubbles, making her feel her big bulging breasts stick out between the gaps as she cried out "Girls, help me! I'm getting rapped 'negative hentai style!'"

Blossom and Buttercup made serious looks as Blossom said in determination "Hang on, Bubbles! We'll save you from this perverted sea creature!"

"Yeah, no one touches our sister naked, but us! And her boyfriend, of course."Buttercup declared as she and Blossom flew towards the squid in a flash of light.

As they flew, Blossom formulated a plan, saying "Alright, Buttercup, I'll keep the monster busy while you search for a weak point!"

"Already found one! You just make sure he keeps his grubby suckers away from me!" Said Buttercup as she zoomed ahead of Blossom. Blossom stopped right in front of the monster, getting it's attention. It made an intimidating glare as it flung it's tentacles at Blossom. Blossom dodged to the left, then to the right, and then ducked.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was at the base of the monster's tentacles. She grabbed on to the one that was holding Bubbles. "Alright, you sick, slimy bastard! Time to release my sweet, bubble-tit-and-ass sister!

The giant squid roared in pain as it's forcefully detached tentacle released Bubbles, who felt a great sense of relief and cried out in cheer "Yay, I've been freed!"

Blossom embraced Bubbles in a hug and kiss, exclaiming "And about time, too!" The monster then angrily looked at Buttercup, who was enjoying the view of her naked sisters hugging. Blossom took notice and let out a gasp of worry. "Buttercup, watch out! It's spotted you!"

However, it was too late for Buttercup to react as the monster wrapped it's tentacle around Buttercup. Buttercup struggled to break free with her breasts sticking out between the gaps just like Bubbles'. She then felt the tip touch her vagina, which made her react in repulse and anger "Hey, watch the pussy! Only my sisters and Brick can touch me there!"

Bubbles covered her mouth with both of her hands in shock as she said "Oh no! Blossom, what are we going to do?! We have to save Buttercup, somehow!"

Blossom made a determined look once again and said "Don't worry! I know what to do! You keep the monster distracted while I cut it's grip off of our sister!"

"Got it!" Bubbles then flew in front of the monster's eye, whacking her irresistible buttocks at it while giving a raspberry. "Nah-nah! You can't touch this sexiness!" The monster angrily responded with the swing of his free tentacle, while Blossom took the opportunity and zapped the base of the one gripping onto naked Buttercup.

Buttercup broke the severed limb off as she exclaimed "Hell yeah!" She then embraced Blossom with a kiss. "Thanks for saving my ass, Blossom!"

Blossom returned the kiss as she said "Anytime, Buttercup." Blossom then looked shocked before she pushed Buttercup away and got herself caught in another tentacle, with her breasts sticking out between the gaps as well.

Buttercup gasped and exclaimed "Blossom!"

"Oh no, not her too!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom felt the tip of the tentacle flick her nipples to wich made Blossom react negatively, and cried in a violated tone "Hey, stop flicking my nipples! Only Buttercup and Bubbles' nipples are allowed to flick mine!"

Bubbles flew to her sister with a worried expression and asked "Buttercup, what should we do?! We've gotta save Blossom!"

Buttercup made a smirk full of confidence and said "Don't worry your pretty face, Bubbles! I've got a plan! I'll go for the eye!"

"Okay, good luck!" Said Bubbles, kissing Buttercup before the brunette zipped in a flash with her bare foot going towards the monster's eye. She managed to penetrate it and come out through the half of it's head. That caused the monster to let go of Blossom.

"Yes! Awesome thinking, Buttercup!" Said Blossom, before making a determined smirk. "Now then, let's teach this abominable pervert a lesson!" With that said, all three naked sisters flew at the monster and started beating it up. With one final simultaneous punch, the monster exploded into oozing pieces.

After the simulation was over, the girls cheered in victory, throwing their arms in the air as they shouted "Yeah, we did it!" They then embraced one another, spinning around fast and giggled as they felt a strong breeze on their bare bodies from the speed of their whirling.

They stopped their spinning as Bubbles said "Oh, that breeze we created felt good!"

"Yeah, it made my nipples and clit super hard." Said Buttercup.

"Mine too. Let's spin around again!" Blossom suggested as the girls started spinning again for about thirty seconds or so, cheering in excitement and giggling before slowly coming to a stop.

"Whew! That was awesome!" Said Buttercup.

"Yup, and arousing!" Said Bubbles.

"It absolutely was!" Said Blossom "But, we better stop, because it makes us dizzy."

"I don't mind getting dizzy!" Said Bubbles.

Then Blossom said "Well, now that we're all sweaty from all that hard work out: how's about we get in the shower and wash each other?" Buttercup and Bubbles smirked at the suggestion.

"I like the sound of that!" Said Buttercup, licking her limps tenderly.

"Sounds good to me too! Let's go and cover each other's sexy bodies in soap!" Bubbles exclaimed in joy as they went back upstairs in a speed of light.

Once in the bathroom, Blossom pulled her hair out of her ponytail and Bubbles pulled hers out of her pigtails. Then Blossom, Bubbles Buttercup got in the shower. They turned the water on and began leathering the soap all over each other from face to toe in a very sexual way, even rubbing their soapy bodies together. The shower was filled with steam and echoing moans of three teenage super girls that we're filled with lust for each other. They then had the water rinse the soap off of them while still rubbing against each other. Once the soap was all gone, they climbed out of the shower and rubbed themselves with their respective color coded towels.

Buttercup shook her head all crazy, getting some water off, making the girls react to her sprinkling them with small shrieks. "Gah! Buttercup!" Though annoyed, both sisters laughed it off.

"Wow! Hell yeah! Now that was one sexy shower we took together!" Buttercup exclaimed with enthusiasm. "We should take communal showers more often, when it's just the three of us."

"Oh yeah, definitely! We just can't get enough of one another!" Blossom agreed.

Bubbles then spoke "Wether it's watching, or touching, we just find one another irresistible! In fact, I want to see my two big sisters pleasure each other." Blossom and Buttercup then smiled at Bubbles with bedroom eyes.

"Your wish..." Blossom began.

"Is our command!" Buttercup finished, as both her and Blossom gave Bubbles kiss before they dropped the towels to the floor. Bubbles sat on the toilet and watched her older sisters walk back in the shower, closing themselves in. Blossom and Buttercup both felt their hearts throbbing with sexual excitment as they locked alluring eyes, with alluring smiles. "Are you ready to have super hot sex with me, Blossom?"

"Yes I am, as long as you are ready to have super hot sex with me, Buttercup." Said Blossom as both sisters wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their naked bodies together while kissing one another. Bubbles' heart began to throb as she rubbed her own vagina, while watching her sisters make out in the nude.

Blossom and Buttercup held each other tight, pressing their bodies harder against one another as they kept on kissing; feeling their mushed breasts rub, slip, and slide together. After five minutes of kissing, they pulled away for air. "I am so happy that I'm making love with you and Bubbles." Blossom said softly, kissing Buttercu's lips.

"I'm just as happy that I'm feeling both of my sisters' naked bodies with my own naked body, and my hands, tounge, and lips." Said Buttercup, Kissing Blosson. "And through the whole summer, to boot!"

"Holy shit, you two are so hot and perfect together; I can't stop watching!" Bubbles commented as she continued to rub her vagina gracefully. Blossom and Buttercup soon began to rub each other's vaginas as well, sending tingling pleasure through their one another's bodies. Their tongues pushed inside of each other's mouths, twirling all around one another as they continued moaning. After three minutes, Bubbles said "Blossom, suck on Buttercup's titties."

Blossom did so, going lower on Buttercup, kissing her neck, then her shoulders, then her collarbone, and finally her breasts. "Fuck yeah, Blossom...! You're so good at sucking on titties...!"

"That's because I'm a girl, too." Said Blossom. "And I'm also your sister." Blossom then continued to suck on Buttercup's breasts, making them jiggle with each release.

Buttercup felt her heart pump with exhilaration as she felt Blossom suck on her breasts and lick her stiff nipples. She could hardly believe that Blossom was actually making love to her. She knew for certain that her wildest wet dreams were coming true. And Blossom was just as thrilled, sucking on her sister's breasts, feeling how soft, smooth and squishy they felt against her brushing lips.

After five minutes, Bubbles instructed "Now, Blossom, let Buttercup suck on your titties!" Blossom stopped at Bubbles' wishes and had Buttercup lay kisses on her neck, shoulder, and collarbone until she finally got to her breasts and started sucking and licking her nipples. "Oh god! Yeah, Buttercup! Just like that!" Said Blossom, feeling the amazing sensation of her younger sister pleasuring her D-cups. Buttercup was so glad that she was sucking on Blossom's breasts like a vacuum. How soft and squishy they felt with each kiss she laid.

Another five minutes later, Bubbles said "Buttercup, lean against the glass with your breasts pressing against it while Blossom kisses your ass." Hearing that, Buttercup left her sister's breasts and faced the glass with her breasts pressing against it. Blossom, meanwhile, got on her knees and grabbed hold of Buttercup's buttocks and began kissing both cheeks. Buttercup threw her head back, moaning with pleasure while her sister kissed her big, soft, smooth, and round rear end.

Bubbles looked in awe of the way Buttercup's breasts rubbed against the glass. The sight made the blonde even more aroused while she continues to rub her own female genital. Buttercup enjoyed having Blossom kiss and squeezing her buttocks over and over, feeling sexual exhilaration course through her body.

Seven minutes later, Bubbles said to them "Now Buttercup, turn around and let Blossom kiss your pussy and thighs." Buttercup did so, turning around so that Blossom would start kissing her thighs. She threw her head back again, feeling Blossom lay kisses and licks up and down on her thighs. Exhilaration caused her to shiver, anxiously waiting for older sister to kiss her vagina as Blossom continued to tease her younger sister.

After two minutes, Blossom finally brought her mouth to Buttercup's vagina as the brunette shivered with pleasure. "Oh yeah! Eat my pussy, Blossom! Savor the flavor!" Said Buttercup between gasps and moans as her hands stroke and clutched on to Blossom's hair.

Blossom pulled away to say "Your pussy is so soft and smooth, and it taste and smells so good!" She then went back to pleasuring her sister.

Bubbles sat there on the toilet smiling and moaning as she watch for five minutes before saying "Blossom, lay on the floor and let Buttercup eat up your thighs and pussy."

They did as Bubbles wished; Blossom laid down flat on her back as Buttercup crawled up to her sister's crotch and spread her legs apart. She then began kissing and licking Blossom's thighs the same way Blossom did with her. Blossom arched her neck and back, feeling Buttercup tease her the way she did to her as she waited for her sister to get to her vagina. When Buttercup did so, Blossom let out a gasp and arched her back a bit more while clutching and stroking Buttercup's hair, begging her to keep going.

"Oh yes, Buttercup! That feels so good! Oh, don't stop! Taste my pussy some more!" Blossom begged.

"You'er pussy is so tasty, Blossom, and it smells amazing! I especially love how soft and smooth it feels on my lips!" Said Buttercup before pleasuring her sister some more.

Hearing that gave Bubbles an idea. "Well, if you two have such soft and smooth pussies, then I'll bet they would feel amazing rubbing together."

Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles as the redhead said "Oh yeah, the grand finale!"

"The best part of lesbian sex!" Said Buttercup before she and Blossom looked at each other. "Let's do it!"

"Yes, let's fuck pussy to pussy!" Said Blossom as she sat up on her rump and Buttercup did the same.

They leaned back with their stubby hands supporting them. They then crossed their legs together, right over left before they closed the gap between their crotches. Both sisters then began moving their hips in order to rub their vaginas together. Both girls let out soft gasps and moans as they moved together, feeling the pleasure at the same time. Bubbles decided to sit up from the toilet and walk in so that she would have a good few of their vaginas rubbing together. Blossom was amazed of how exhilarating it felt having another girl's genital, let alone her sister's, rub against hers. Needless to say, so was Buttercup.

Bubbles was in awe of the way their vaginas mushed and rubbed against each other, and the sound of her moaning sisters made her even more excited. "OMG! That looks so hot the way both of your pussies rub together!"

"Oh, it feels amazing, too!" Said Blossom as she and Buttercup continued to hump one another.

"Our pussies feel so awesome slipping and sliding together!" Said Buttercup.

Blossom and Buttercup kept on humping, picking up the pace and feeling a great amount of pleasure sweep them off the ground, though not literally. This went on for fifteen minutes before they felt their climax coming closer and closer.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cum! Oh, holy shit! I'm cumming!" Buttercup cried.

Blossom then cried as well "Oh! Oh god! I'm cumming, too! I'm gonna cum super hard!"

With one more thrust, Blossom and Buttercup screamed in pleasure as they felt their vaginal fluid gush out on each other's vaginal areas over and over. Blossom and Buttercup both panted for air as Bubbles said "That was so incredible the way you two climaxed together."

Blossom and Buttercup turned to their youngest sister with smiles. "Wanna know how it feels?" Asked Blossom.

"Oh yes, I do!" Said Bubbles. "But who's gonna be the one fucking me?"

"Both of us, of course!" Said Buttercup.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup surprised as she wondered "Wait, you mean like both of your pussies rubbing mine at the same time? How is that gonna work?"

Blossom and Buttercup unlocked their legs and crawled over to Bubbles, making her wonder what they were about to do. "It's simple." Blossom began. "You just lay down on your back."

Both older sisters lowered their younger sister on her back before she asked "Okay, what else?"

Buttercup then answered "You spread your legs out like this." Both her and Blossom pushed Bubbles' legs apart as far as they could from each other.

"And then?"

"And then..." Blossom spoke.

"We straddle your thighs with our asses." Buttercup finished as both her and Blossom did so.

Bubbles then arched her neck and back with a yelp when she felt both of her sisters' vaginas touch hers. "It-It worked! I can feel both of your pussies touching mine!" Blossom and Buttercup then began humping Bubbles and all three sisters began to moan in extreme pleasure. "Oh! Oh! Oh god, yes! Keep going, girls! Don't stop humping me!"

Blossom and Buttercup did so as their vocal moans echoed in the bathroom while their three vaginas rubbed together. They picked up the tempo of their humping, and the Powerpuff Girls became lost in pleasure. It didn't take long before they felt their ejaculation about to erupt.

"Oh my god! Girls, I'm...! Ah! I'm cumming!" Bubbles cried.

"I'm cumming, too!" Cried Buttercup.

"I'm also gonna cum!" Cried Blossom.

With a few more thrusts, all three sisters screamed and spewed their fluids all over each other's vaginal areas. Afterwards, all three girls panted for air as Blossom and Buttercup laid on top of their sister.

"Rubbing vaginas together... Is such an... exhilarating experience...!" Said Bubbles between breaths.

"It sure is...!" Said Blossom, also breathless. "And we've made a lovely mess on the shower floor."

"Yup. Nothing a little shower water couldn't fix." Said Buttercup before they stood up and washed all of their vaginal fluids down their drain and dried their lower bodies off again. Buttercup then let out a yawn. "All of this sex-fest is making me tired."

Bubbles yawned as well and rubbed an eye, saying "Me too."

Blossom also yawned and said "Lets get to bed, girls."

The three naked sisters flew to their room and got under the covers of their bed. They then fell a sleep in each other's arms with Bubbles squeezed and sandwiched between Blossom and Buttercup.

* * *

That's about all for this chapter. The next morning, the girls work up, or in this case, sex up an appetite for breakfast. I'm not sure what they will do afterwards, but I was thinking perhaps they can take naked pictures of each other at the high school they go to at around night time. But, until then, be sure to leave comments of how you like the story.


	4. Breakfast

The sun rose the next morning as Blossom was the first to wake up. The redhead stirred and groand softly as she slowly opened her eyes from her sleep. She then sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the clock that read 6:30. She then looked at the indication of morning light through the closed curtains. With a smile, Blossom got out of bed and floated to the windows. She pulled the curtain back and floated out the window, so that she could feel the cool morning breeze blow on her exposed skin of which gave her goosebumps and made her nipples and clitoris stiff and hard like diamonds again. She quivered, not just from being cold, but also from being excited.

She let out a soft humming sound, knowing that she has no worries of anyone catching her naked at this hour. "Ah... The morning breeze feels so good on my full naked form. Buttercup and Bubbles should definitely feel this!" She then went back in her room through the window, hovering over her two sleeping sisters. She brought her face close to theirs as she said softly "Wake up, my sweet sisters." She then placed soft kisses on their lips which made both of them stir a bit as they opened their eyes to see Blossom hovering over them.

Bubbles made a smile, rubbing one of her eyes as she yawned and said "Oh, good morning, Blossom."

Buttercup rubbed her eyes as well and said "Morning, sis. Last night was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

"It sure was." Said Bubbles as she and Buttercup eyed each other. "And good morning to you, Buttercup."

"Morning, Bubbles." Buttercup greeted warmly back as she and Bubbles shared a kiss.

Blossom then informed her sisters "Girls, you have got to feel the morning breeze, it feels so good on your naked body!" She gripped her sisters' hands and guided them out the window. Feeling the cold air on their naked bodies made both of them shiver with exhilaration.

"Oh, you're right, Blossom! This cool breeze feels really good on my naked body! I have goosebumps!"

"Aww, hell yeah, me too. The air is making my nipples and clit so stiff." Said Buttercup. "I could stay out here all morning."

"So would I." Said Bubbles.

"Me too. But we should head back in before someone decides to wake up and spot us in our all-natural-beauty." Said Blossom as the girls went back in the house and down to the kitchen. Bubbles sat on the island table with her legs crossed and her hands gripping the edge beside her hips, while Blossom just stood there in the middle of the kitchen with arms crossed and Buttercup was floating around looking through the cabinets, fridge and pantry.

"So, what do we have, Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup continued looking as she answered "Well, we have cereal, eggs, sausages, muffins... What do you girls want?"

Blossom rubbed her chin, thinking of what she could be hungry for as she said "I'm not really sure. What about you, Bubbles? What do you think we should have?"

Bubbles narrowed her eyes to the ceiling, tapping her chin as she answered "Actually, I'm hungry for both of your boobs and pussies."

"Good one, Bubbles. I'm pretty sure we're always hungry for each other." Buttercup commented. "Seriously though, what are you hungry for?"

Bubbles then shrugged, saying "Well, that's the thing! I just don't feel hungry at the moment. We woke up pretty early, so the only thing I have an appetite for is sex with you girls."

After Bubbles explained herself, Blossom came up with an idea. "I'll tell you what, Bubbles. We'll sex up an appetite!"

Buttercup just had to make a raspberry after hearing what nonsense Blossom just said. "Sex up an appetite? Really, Blossom? And you comment about Bubbles having a wild imagination."

"It still sounds hot!" Said Bubbles.

Then Blossom went on with her suggestion, saying "It'll be great! We'll be making out and be all over each other's naked bodies until we feel hungry."

"Besides, wouldn't you love to have some morning sex with your sisters, Buttercup?" Asked Bubbles, smiling with alluring eyes.

Buttercup turned to her sisters and had a hand up to her chin, with the other hand supporting her elbow. "Hmm... When you put it that way, Bubbles..." She then walked to Bubbles and leaned on her with the blonde's knee against her vagina as she looked in to her sister's eyes. "Yes, I would love that very much."

Buttercup and Bubbles began to make out with each other, with Buttercup cupping her younger sister's left breast. Blossom stood there by the side, moving her hands all over herself while she watched her naked sisters making out. Buttercup rubbed the curvy sides of Bubbles's waist from hips to ribs, causing her younger sister to feel even hotter, while Bubbles had her right hand on the back of Buttercup's head. Buttercup moaned in Bubbles' mouth, feeling her the blonde's knee rub her vagina slowly and carefully.

After a while, Buttercup decided to have her hand rub Bubbles' vagina. Bubbles took a hint from feeling Buttercup's hand above her crotch, so she spread her legs apart with her feet planted on the table, allowing Buttercup to rub her vaginal area as they continued kissing. Buttercup moved her hands up and down on Bubbles' vagina, which caused the blonde to shiver with a bit of a sexual adrenaline. "Oh yes, Buttercup...! Yes, Buttercup...! Rub my pussy...! Rub my pussy nice and soft...!" Bubbles whispered in Buttercup's mouth before giving her more kisses.

After two minutes, Buttercup went lower on Bubbles, kissing her neck and collarbone before she reached her breasts. She sucked on her right breast as Bubbles looked at Blossom seductively and beckoned her to come join them. Blossom gladly walked to her sisters, swaying her hips until she was leaning forward, sucking on Bubbles' other breast. Bubbles arched her back and moaned, feeling her sisters suck on her breasts and licking her stiff nipples. After a while, Bubbles carefully leaned backwards until her shoulders touched the cold marble on the island table while her sisters continued to suck on her breasts.

"Oh yeah... Oh yes... Oh my god, yes...! Yeah...! Oh, eat my titties, girls...! My big fat titties...!" Bubbles begged, lost in pleasure that was being given to her by Blossom and Buttercup, and she had her hands roam around her sisters' lower backs respectively. Three minutes later, Blossom and Buttercup went lower on their younger sister, making Bubbles feel more exhilarated as their kisses all over her torso.

Afterwards, they went lower to her thighs. Bubbles moaned even more as she felt her sisters' lips brush all over her thighs. Blossom and Buttercup kept teasing their sister until they finally decided to go for her vagina. Bubbles let out cries of pleasure as she clutch on to both Blossom and Buttercup's hair. Blossom kissed the blonde's clitoris while Buttercup licked the rest of her vagina, and Bubbles became lost in pleasure. "Oh yes...! Oh fuck! Eat my pussy up, girls! Fuck yeah! So good!"

After five minutes, Blossom and Buttercup stopped as their leader had a crazy new idea. "Let's take it to the backyard."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked perplexed at their sister after hearing what she had in mind. "Out in the backyard, where people could hear us?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup then said "Blossom, I'm all for being a dare devil, but that is way too crazy!" Buttercup and Bubbles then looked at one another before grinning at each other. "Let's do it!"

Bubbles nodded her head and said in agreement "Yeah, let's rub our cold bare skin together!"

"Glad you think so!" Said Blossom. "We just got to be as quiet as possible, that way we won't wake anybody up."

The three naked sisters then walked out of the house into the backyard. They stepped into the grass. They hummed, feeling grass brush the soles of their feet. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then embraced in kisses, rubbing their D-cups together with their hands rubbing each other from breasts to thighs.

They pulled away for some air as Bubbles commented "Oh my god, yeah! This feels so amazing...!" Buttercup then went behind Bubbles, grabbing hold of her breasts and massaging them while her own breasts rubbed against the blonde's back. Blossom kneeled down on Bubbles and began to lick and kiss her vagina again. Bubbles did her best to diminish her moaning voice, which was a bit difficult for her, considering that her voice was the most high pitched out of the three girls. The blonde arched her back, feeling Buttercup play with her erected nipples and Blossom lap her tongue against her vagina over and over again. The enticement of being naked in the backyard with her sisters pleasuring her drove the girl in pigtails begging for more.

"Oh yes...! Keep going, girls...! Touch me and kiss me everywhere...! Oh...! Oh...!"

Blossom and Buttercup enjoyed hearing and seeing Bubbles relishing in pleasure and desire as they continued to pleasure their beloved sister. Blossom stood up and began rubbing her face all over Bubbles' breasts while Buttercup got on her knees and grabbed on to her buttocks, so that she would lay kisses all over it.

The girls spent almost an hour of kissing and touching one another all over, doing their best to not escalate their moaning voices while filling each other with pleasure. It was then that Bubbles felt her stomach rumble. "Whoops! I think my tummy is rumbling, now."

Blossom and Buttercup were making out when Bubbles informed them of her appetite, causing them to stop. They looked at Bubbles as Blossom said "Excellent! I figured sex is what we needed to get our stomachs to grumble."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way." Buttercup then asked Bubbles "So, what are you hungry for?"

"Bacon and eggs-Sunnyside-Up." Bubbles suggested, causing her sisters to look at her with intrigued smiles.

"I can already tell where you're going with this." Said Blossom.

"Me too. And I like it!" Then Buttercup encouraged "While I prepare breakfast, how about you two rub your pussies together on the table. Your moans of pleasure will make the perfect music while I cook."

Blossom and Bubbles agreed. Bubbles sat on the kitchen table and beckoned Blossom over. Blossom approached Bubbles, swaying her hips as she got on the table with her blonde sister. Blossom and Bubbles spread their legs apart and closed the gap between their crotches. The direct touch between their vaginas send a volt of pleasure to course through their bodies as the two sisters began rubbing their genitals together. They kept the pace slow, savoring the sensation Blossom and Bubbles were feeling together.

"Oh, yes...! Oh, Blossom...! I love the way you rub my pussy with your pussy." Said Bubbles softly.

"Oh, I love the way you rub my pussy with your pussy, too, Bubbles." Said Blossom in a soft voice. "Oh, fuck yes...!"

Buttercup took her sweet time, gathering all of the utensils to make sunnyside-up eggs while she listened to her sisters moaning in pleasure. She took out a frying pan and placed it on the stove. She then took out a spatula and then she walked over to the table, taking in the sight of her two sisters rubbing their vaginas together. She leaned over between her sisters in order to reach for the pepper shaker. "Need some pepper, girls. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Buttercup." Said Blossom.

"Please, help yourself." Said Bubbles.

Buttercup took in the sight of her sisters' genitals rubbing together, watching them slip and slide against each other. "Spicy hot...!" Buttercup then sucked on both of their breasts before grabbing the pepper and heading on back to the eggs. Blossom and Bubbles continued to move their hips until Buttercup announced "Breakfast!"

Blossom and Bubbles pulled away from each other, got off the table and sat in some chairs. Buttercup put each of the eggs on three separate plates and set them on the table. As the girls began eating, Bubbles purposefully let some yoke fall on her breasts. "Whoopsies...! I guess I got some yoke on my boobies...!"

Blossom and Buttercup smirked as they leaned towards their younger sister. "We'll get it off, Bubbles." Said Blossom as she and Buttercup sucked all the yoke off of Bubbles' breasts. The blonde sister moaned as her sisters sucked and licked on her messy bosom.

Buttercup licked her lips as she commented "Delicious!"

Bubbles covered her breasts in some more yoke as she said "Care for another taste, my dear sisters?"

"Oh, yes please!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup exclaimed as they sucked on Bubbles' breasts again.

After they finished their breakfast, Bubbles rubbed her stomach, saying "Mmm...! That was very yummy."

Buttercup then brought her face close to Bubbles, saying "The eggs were even more scrumptious when your tits are covered in it."

The two sisters shared a kiss or two before Bubbles suggested "You know, since it's still the weekend, we don't have to go to work anytime soon."

"You got that right, Bubbles." Buttercup agreed. "Plus we don't have to be nudists in our own house. We could go and be naked anywhere we want."

Bubbles nodded and said "Yup, we sure can! Just as long as it's just us three and nobody else around."

"That just gives me an idea, Girls!" Buttercup and Bubbles turned to Blossom as she explained in suggestion "We can always go find a deserted island where we can play around and have sex with no interruptions."

"Yay! Sexy island time!" Bubbles cheered, embracing Buttercup in a hug.

Buttercup placed a hand on Bubbles buttocks as she said "And hello skinny dipping!"

* * *

Recently, I received a private message from some one suggesting that the girls should have to fight the nanobots again. The same ones that eat buildings and objects, even clothing.

That gave me an idea, make a separate story where the girls noticed their clothes deteriorating, making them realize the nanobots have returned, so they used the shrink ray in order to fight them. They didn't take time to change into new clothes, because they were in a hurry to fight them off.

And after they beat them, they thought about putting on some new clothes, but Blossom mentioned that the professor was out of town for the month so she suggests that they become nudists.

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. See you later.


End file.
